Andor
Prince Andor is known for being overall friendly and nice. He is first found outside the doors of the prison in episode 1 of Mianite Season 2. He greets the Sky People and the other players, who had fallen from the sky and then asked them questions, they asked him questions too. (Modesteps and Waglington appear in the first episode too, but did not fall from the sky with the main four-Though Wag joined them later and they became the main five.) When Jordan (CaptainSparklez) and Sonja (OMGitsfirefoxx) are being trialed for stealing, Prince Andor is at the courthouse and is judging it. The Town Herald takes action almost right away and the court gets out of control. In the end justice is served, but Prince Andor still feels bad about the way it went. He writes in a book an apology letter to Jordan and tells him to pass on the letter to Sonja. It said an apology about the out-of-controllness the trial had been, and some other things too. Later, the prince talks to Jordan about how he is also team Ianite, but asked him to keep it between both of them, as his father would not approve. Jordan asks why, and he tells him that King Helgrind, his father, blames Ianite for not being there in time to restore balance and saving his wife and daughter from a tragedy that the two had died in. He also told Jordan that he was the only thing the King had. Jordan apologizes for the tragedy, then leaves because he didn't want to seem so suspicious being in the town for so much time. Prince Andor was later seen building a mysterious monument, which was later confirmed of being a statue of Ianite. Awhile later, Prince Andor met Lieutenant Al. Prince Andor showed Lieutenant Al around the kingdom, and the Lieutenant inspected Tucker, and Sonja's houses, while also inspecting Jordan's RV. The next day, the day that was planned to be the revolution. Prince Andor delivered a speech to Jordan, Tom, Tucker, Sonja, and Waglinton. His speech was interrupted by King Helgrind, who had been called "Apostle Helgrind" and the Lieutenant. Prince Andor delievered his speech, while a mysterious force stopped Lieutenant Al from reaching him. When the prince finished his speech, he collapsed from exhaustion, freeing the Lieutenant. Lieutenant Al then arrested Andor,charging him for rebellion and locking him up in a prison with an unknown location to CaptianSparklez and friends After the rebellions tension died down a bit, and the first purge was over, Tucker and Sonja coax Lieutenant Al to Sonja's house at Farmer Steve's request to try to get some information on Andor out of the Lieutenant. After the Lieutenant had a little too much to drink, he revealed the location of Andor to be a secret top security prison, called, Inertia. The next day, after the Lieutenant Al incident, Jordan met Prince Andor, after allegedly escaping the Inertia, while Farmer Steve and Lieutenant Al fought when Steve attempted to save him. Andor wanted Jordan and his friends to get rid of the Taint overrunning the kingdom. However, evidence Jordan found suggests that this "Prince Andor" is actually Lieutenant Al in disguse. "Prince Andor" left to get rid of the beasts in the kingdom. The next day, Lieutenant Al confessed to Jordan that he was disguised as Andor to gain the Jordan's favor to clear the Taint. After much wait and anticipation, the Mianitee's (excluding Tucker) infiltrated the Inertia, along with Martha the Mystic. When the heroes freed Farmer Steve, he led them to where Andor was being kept. They freed Andor from his cell, however he was in bad shape, and his wings were clipped off. After escaping the Inertia, Martha pointed out "They clipped your wings, your freedom." Andor sat silently for the rest of the ride, until the heroes got home, in which he thanked them. Andor then walked off, and was last seen staring at the Kingdom, until he saw Jordan and they exchanged goodbyes before Jordan signed off. The very next day, Jordan went and found Andor throwing his boomerang on a dock, seeming in much higher spirits, and, a new outfit. Jordan greeted Andor, and Andor tossed him is boomerang. Jordan threw it a couple of times then gave it back to Andor, saying it was very cool. Andor and Jordan chatted for a little bit, when Jordan walked off to do other things. Andor asked about a plan of Action against Mianite, and Jordan replied saying they didn't. Shortly after, Jordan, Sonja, Tucker, and Waglington went on a recovery misson, to recover the missing items that Jordan, Sonja, Tom, and Waglington took when they broken Andor and Steve out of the Inertia. Andor, at first, did not want to go to the Inertia with them, saying he's had enough adventure for awhile. As the heroes rode to the Inertia, with Martha, Jordan talked to Andor, and brought up the fact that "Spark," his other self, was his Grandfather. At first, Andor dismissed it as a joke, saying "I knew we were friends, but not THAT good of friends." Martha kept trying to cover up the subject, but Jordan told him that it was true. Andor seemed fazed for a couple of minutes, but started to regain some memories. Andor then quickly changed his mind, and wanted to accompany them to the Inertia. Andor went off to find his own things, and found them, regaining his wooden helmet, and sword. After finding everyones stuff, they all stumbled opon Helgrind, who was locked in a cell. Andor stayed silent for most of when Helgrind spoke to them, until Andor said he forgave him, and wanted to find a way to free him. However, Waglington had banished Helgrind to the Nether, though a dare with Sonja. Helgrind said he would restart his life here. Helgrind said Goodbye to Andor, and Andor replied saying "Dad... See you later. " Andor and Martha both lamented over his loss, and stayed in Inertia for awhile. A little bit later, Jordan asked Andor if he was feeling okay, and Andor responded with "I can't have too many day's like this. I fear my body is permantly changed. They did things to me that I do not wish to remember..." Which many people believe Andor was sexually abused, or just normally abused while imprisoned. Jordan responded saying that they will avenge him, and find Mianite, and Andor said, "I know you will." Andor shortly after asked Jordan to be king. Jordan, being surprised, was unsure how to repond, and persisted that Andor should be king. However, Andor felt unready to be king, that he was "Drawn into the wind like a boomerang." Jordan said he wanted some time to thing, and Andor complied. The next day, Andor asked Jordan to come and visit him outside the Fortress of Fury. Jordan went over and visited Andor outside the tower. Andor started up by asking Jordan about a certain rapier he had been told about, that belonged to Spark, which of coarse was the "Pivot of Balance" Lieutentant Al had given Jordan for clearing the taint. Andor said it fits him, and gave it back to Jordan. Jordan then asks Andor why he's opposed to being King. Andor responded by saying he's been in the darkness for three weeks, but had realized what he must do. Andor announced he must wander the world. Jordan asks where he will go, to which Andor responds he feels his powers awakening, and to nurture it, he must wander. Jordan said, he understood, and wanted to make a gift for him before he left. After Jordan blew himself up, Jordan went over to Andor,shouting his name, scaring Andor. Jordan then gave him his gift, a new pair of wings. He was speechless for a few seconds, but then said, "I feel the wings connecting to my nerves, but it's still awkward. Th-Thank you." umped several feet in the air with rejoice. Jordan then went into his Specter Dimension, and walked back out with "Andor's Revenge," then renamed to "fAndor's Rebirth," and gave it to Andor. Andor said thank you again. Jordan then left to do his own things. As Martha was building her and Steve's house, Andor was playing with Steve. The next day, when Jordan found a chest in front of his house, containing notes from Prince Andor. One was adressed specifically to Jordan. It talked about what he was to do on his journey, and that he would see him, and the others again. A journey to awaken his powers... a journey to find himself. In Episode 71 They Prep to go to the town of uluru and they set up camp and they get infatuated by miante guards and they stumble across Andor. Andor had heard the clamor and found the camp and helped them fight the Mianite Guards off, however the Mianite Guards fleed saying, "Is that Prince Andor? RETREAT!" seeming to be terrified of Andor. Jordan asked later if Andor would join them to Urulu, however, Andor said their paths would cross again another day, and bid them farewell. After Jordan, Tucker, Sonja, and Tom all visited Urulu, and met DG_Worker, Dargon, and other characters, Andor returned to say hi to everyone, after being away. He spent time in Dagrun, associating with everyone. At the end of the episode. Andor looked around Dagrun, admiring the fact that new people had come into town, and others were moving back in. At the end of episode 84, Jordan requested if Andor could build something for his tower, which Andor accomidated, and made a large Dragon on the Fortress of Fury. (Found in Episode 85) later after the Dagrun area falls into a waste land,andor returns and Talks to martha. (though the stream was at a different time and might be the issue) he may have left the next day, that day, or in the 1 week server fix process . In the Season Two Finale, Andor, along with Mot, Martha the Mystic, Dianite, Waglington and the Sky People, jumped into the pit, tat opened up beneath the giant horse at Mianite's Outpost. Category:Characters Category:Team Ianite Category:Story Character Category:Season Two Category:Royals